The Sorting Hat Series
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: Just some little drabbles about what the Sorting Hat could have said to Sirius, Remus and Snape who were of course all a bit special in their own way...
1. Chapter 1

"Black, Sirius."

He was the first kid in the year to be sorted and he gave the impression that he was a cocky little git. He swaggered up to the stool, catching the eye of the Headmaster and grinning. He got what could be called a smile in return, but it was as though the man was holding something back. Sirius sat down and waited for the hat. He was expecting a voice in his head.

There was nothing.

He waited.

And waited.

In the end, deciding that he had better do something, he cautiously thought.

"Hello?"

"_Well, Merlin be damned."_

"Excuse me?"

"_Your name is Sirius Black, is it not?"_

"Yes."

"_Black? As in the House of Black? Grandson of Phineus Black? As in relation of the Malfoys and the Lestranges and-"_

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"_No my boy, no problem. No problem at all. Maybe I'm going mad. I've finally lost it. I've been doing this job too long. But surely not? No, no problem."_

"Then what's wrong?" The young man was growing impatient with the hat-he'd expected a verdict straightaway.

"_You're not Slytherin."_

"What?"

"_You are not Slytherin."_

"Oh."

"_What do you mean oh? Do you not understand, you are the first in that family ever who doesn't belong in that house?"_

"Really? Where am I then?"

"_My boy, there is only one place that I can put you and I can tell you one thing. This is the last place that I thought I would ever put a Black. If I could gamble, this would have the greatest odds! Well, it must be done, I'm rambling! And may I just say one thing?"_

"Yes."

"_Congratulations."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

An observer would have thought that this was the greatest moment in the boy's life and who knew, maybe it was, but the noise was incredible as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Students turned to check that they had heard his name correctly and all eyes at the Slytherin table were turned to Sirius' elder cousin, Lucius Malfoy, who had gone even paler than usual, his nostrils showing a slight flare of anger as he batted away the questions and comments that headed in his direction.

At the staff table, teachers turned to mutter to each other, in as much shock as their students. A boy from _that _family, in Gryffindor? It was unheard of. The Headmaster didn't join the hurried conversations. He waited until Sirius was sat, caught his eye and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lupin, Remus."

One of the taller first years stepped forwards, given an encouraging pat on the back from one of the other boys. This boy may have been one of the more physically imposing but the way he moved and held himself was quite gentle. He had a small scar on his nose which he rubbed self consciously as he sat down on the stool and the hat was dropped on his head.

"_Well, goodness me. We're a bit special aren't we?"_

"Do you mean-"

"_Of course I do my boy! This is turning out to be a fascinating evening. You see the boy Black?"_

"Yes. We were talking on the train."

"_Stick by him, my boy. He's the first Black ever not to be in Slytherin, you know. There's a good reason that he's a Gryffindor. Anyway, back to you. Tell me, how did you become a werewolf?"_

"I was attacked when I was a baby. By Fenir Greyback. He had an argument with my dad and this was the price he paid."

"_Oh yes, I remember Greyback. Slytherin before I touched his head. Most werewolves have been, no offence meant. But you. You are certainly not a Slytherin."_

"Really? My dad I had to be prepared to end up there because-"

"_Certainly not. You are one of three things, but none of them are Slytherin. I knew from the first time I came across you that you could be saved from that."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I see everything of importance from my perch. I was sat on the shelf when you and your father met with dear Dumbledore. He's such a kind man, so determined to help out those less fortunate students. There have been some truly horrible headmasters in my time. I have become quite attached to him. Anyway, I digress. Let me see-mild like Hufflepuff, intelligence of Ravenclaw, loyalty and bravery of Gryffindor…hmm, you are difficult. But, I must make a decision and I think-yes, I have the answer. You will be looked after in this house, my boy."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As Remus took his place next to Sirius on the benches of the Gryffindor table, he searched for Dumbledore amongst the faces at the top table. Luckily, the headmaster was also looking for him, and when he saw that he had the young man's attention, he raised his goblet in a toast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Snape, Severus."

The smallest boy left in the queue of first years stepped forwards. His long, black hair fell over his eyes and he brushed it aside as he sat on the wooden stool that so many had already graced this evening. He sat nervously, fiddling with the cuff of his old, repaired robes, pulling at a loose thread he had been worrying on the train. Then the hat was dropped on his head. It was large and balanced precariously on his ears. He carried on looking at his cuff as a voice began to murmur in his head.

"_So, we have another Prince, do we? My, my it's been a while. Now, let me see. If you are anything like your mother I know exactly where to put you."_

At the mention of his mother, the boy flinched, both mentally and physically.

"_Now, what's this? This is different. Do you know, boy, I don't know what to do. Help me."_

"What do you mean?" the boy thought, starting to panic slightly.

"_Well, as history dictates, you should be a Slytherin, without a doubt. But…there's something else I can sense in you."_

"Like what?"

"_Maybe I should explain the qualities of a Slytherin, of which you have many. I can see that you are cunning and proud. But, there's something else."_

"I don't understand."

"_I mean, even though you fit the description of a Slytherin to the tee, I've put lesser people than you in Gryffindor."_

Severus Snape gasped audibly.

"Gryffindor?" he thought.

"_Yes, Gryffindor. Do you know that sometimes, on very special occasions, a student comes along who completely changes my outlook. You see the boy Black who I have just put in Gryffindor?"_

"Yes."

"_Every Black I have ever known has been in Slytherin. He literally is the first ever not to be. Now, normally, a student like him only comes along once every hundred years or so but you-I've had two of you in the same year. It's unheard of. I simply don't know what to do."_

"Please put me in Slytherin."

"_What's that? You want to go in Slytherin? My, my that is strange. I will be happy to oblige but I want you to be sure. I sense great things in you. You are quite unique."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, I said that you were cunning and proud but so are most of the people that I put in Gryffindor. I can also see that you're very bright, reserved, noble and…dare I say it?"_

"Say what?"

"_Well my boy, it wouldn't be too bold of me to say that I think you may be one of, if not the bravest person whose head I have graced."_

"I'm not brave."

"_Well, you say that but you can't see what I have found buried in your head. You, my boy have incredible potential and you are brave. You have courage hidden within in you that I have never seen before. Courage I think will be wasted in Slytherin."_

"Please put me in Slytherin. Please not Gryffindor. My mum would kill me. I don't want to upset her and -"

"_Very well," _the hat almost sighed, _"If you're sure. Promise me one thing."_

"Anything."

"_Never forget who you are."_

The great rip opened and the hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Severus Snape stumbled over the hem of his long robes and fell into a spare seat at the end of one of the benches. He realised that he was being watched and looked to the top table. Albus Dumbledore was looking at him curiously, with a strange smile on his face.

A seventh year Slytherin patted the boy on his shoulder, "That was the longest I've ever seen the hat take to make a decision. We thought it would never decide. What was it talking about?"

Severus Snape opened his mouth to answer, heard what he was about to say in his head and changed his mind.

"It was just telling me about my family and stuff."

His lips curled into an unfamiliar sneer. He didn't know what he was lying but he did so anyway.

"I don't it really knew what it was talking about."

He watched the remaining handful of first years being sorted; one more to Gryffindor, one to Hufflepuff and three to Ravenclaw. As the feast began, he was aware that the headmaster was still watching him and, despite what he had been told by his mother, he offered a shy smile which the headmaster returned.

************************************************************************

Years later, when the whole fabric of wizard society had been torn and reshaped, Professors Snape and Dumbledore were sharing a late nightcap, and the conversation turned to the past. The two men had developed a bond over the years, a bond of incredible strength and there was little possible to perceive that would break it. Dumbledore knew that Snape would tell him anything and Snape knew that he always had a place at the old man's table.

"Severus, would you answer a question I have been keen to ask you for years?"

"Of course."

"Severus, the evening you were sorted-"

Snape laughed quietly in spite of himself.

"I wondered when this would come up."

"I have never known the hat take so long to sort someone. I have my suspicions about what took so long but what exactly did it say?"

"Headmaster, I do not remember. Forgive me, but it was of little significance."

"Severus, you know that you have never been able to lie to me. Tell me. I'm interested."

Knowing that he was beaten, Snape gave up.

"It couldn't decide where to put me. It said that I could be in Gryffindor. It said that Black and I were very alike and it had never had two students in the same year that defied the odds."

"What exactly did it give as a reason for wanting to put you in Gryffindor?"

"Headmaster, please-"

"Forgive me, Severus. I just wanted to see if the hat is of the same opinion as me. You do not have to tell me more than you want to."

Snape sighed.

"The hat told me that I had incredible potential and that-" he smirked so that Dumbledore would get the joke, "I had courage which would be wasted in Slytherin."

When the other man didn't smirk back, Snape furrowed his brow in confusion. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Once again, Severus, your crippling lack of self confidence bemuses me. Just so you know, the hat does share my opinion. I knew that something must have been driving you all these years and Merlin knows the kind words never came from your family or your teachers."

"You flatter me Headmaster but-"

"But nothing, Severus. What else did it say?"

"How did you know that-"

"You have forgotten already, you can't lie to me. Tell me the last thing."

"It said I must never forget who I am. Inspiring words to an eleven year old but rather less so-"

"Yet you have never forgotten them, have you?"

Lowering his head, Snape whispered, "No."

"Look at me, Severus."

Reluctantly, he raised his eyes until he was looking at the man he supposed one on the outside may call his best friend. Dumbledore's blue eyes shone over his glasses as he rested his chin on his hands.

"And you never must."


End file.
